


The Angel Angle

by glymr



Series: The One Where [2]
Category: DCU, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The One Where Jason became the guardian angel of robins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel Angle

**Author's Note:**

> A series of unrelated stories, each based on a prompt that began, "The One Where..."

_She wasn't Robin anymore._ Yeah, if he can keep telling himself that, maybe he won't feel like a *complete* asshole.

 _There's only one Robin. Even I can't be in more than one place at a time!_ But he *could* travel anywhere instantaneously.

 _I was looking out for Robin...that's what I'm supposed to do, right?_ Except he hadn't *wanted* to look out for _her_. She wasn't the *real* Robin. She wasn't...

And now she was dying, lying there on the table as Leslie worked desperately to save her.

Because he'd been too busy watching Tim...watching *out* for Tim, that was his *job*, he reminded himself. Except that, the truth was...the _truth_ was, he'd been mesmerized watching Tim in action again. Watching him fly, watching him fight.

Watching...and _wanting_.


End file.
